Of Bands and Bats
by Crazy Queen 101
Summary: This is really...weird... A band from Metropolis finds themselves in an uninhabited Batcave, and use it for band practice...What will they do when the Bat returns? Read, review and recommend PLEASE! Slightly AU.


Of Bands and Bats

Summary: When a band called "Clan Tequila" finds an uninhabited Batcave, they use it for practice. What will happen when the bat returns?

Notes: THIS IS PURELY FLUFF. I know that no one would find the Batcave, but I thought it would be interesting if a bunch of college kids found _the _Batcave and used it for something as weird as band practice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, but I lay my proud rights of Clan Tequila.

Hey.

Look at that.

They are **mine.**

**WARNING: THIS IS MOSTLY OUT OF CHARACTEREDNESS! I HAVE WARNED ALL OF YOU!**

Chapter 1: Of Guitars and Ghuls

oOoOo

Talia peered into her crystal ball and the form of a capeless and cowlless Caped Crusader appeared (the alliteration…ugh.). The bandages were covering most of his upper body, and the rest of him was under a blanket. She was in the dark about he had gotten to be in that deplorable condition, but she was going to take advantage of his state.

oOoOo

"Get away from me."

Wally was trying to start a conversation with Bruce, and he was feeling his Advil/ too many IV lines -induced wrath. He persisted, offering an apple on his tray. He wondered how it got there. After all, he dare not venture to the section of the cafeteria where _healthy _food was. Maybe GL put it there. But such things were the mysteries of the Watch Tower. The Stuff of Heroes…crap, I'm rambling.

"Ah, come on, Bats! I know you're in pain and everything, but do you have to act so concussed and pissy about it?"

Bruce growled in bated anger.

"Do you want to have 16 of your ribs broken, a broken arm---"

Wally cringed visibly at the listing.

"Uh…I think I'll be leaving now."

With that, he sped off, precariouslybalancing the tray as he ran.

oOoOo

Alfred was aboard the Watch Tower, getting adjusted to hovering in space, watching the planet Earth as the structure revolved around the massive planet.

The idea of having his molecules rearranged from one place to another was still disturbing to Alfred, commenting that senior citizens get more exercise these days. He had packed a suitcase for Bruce, with several changes of clothes, some books and several other things that remained buried under the other contents of the suitcase.

oOoOo

The six of them were crammed into Bradley's Avalanche, his sisters stuck in the back part, Mack and Crash in the middle, and Claire next to Bradley in front.

"I don't think I trust this place you're talking about, Crash," said Claire.

Crash's real name was Robert, but no one really knew. No one cared. The only people that knew his name off the bat were the people in the van, and maybe a few of his teachers. Crash was captain of the MUFT: Metropolis Univ. Football Team. After he played in his first game, he collided with the hotdog stand instead of #34, earning a badly broken left arm, as well as the nickname Crash, which stuck.

"Park here," Crash instructed, making a move to open the car door.

Mack absent-mindedly yanked at a strand of her purple dyed hair.

"Uh…maybe we should take heed of that sign over there,"

She pointed to the east, as she squinted, trying carefully to get the words to focus on her retina. Damn. Now I'm rambling again. About Biology.

"Trespassers will be…shot," Liz read aloud.

"Survivors will be shot…again," finished Lex.

Liz and Lex (Elizabeth and Alexandra) were the resident twins, and Bradley's little sisters. They were identical twins, and the only thing that a person could use to tell them apart was their hair: Liz kept hers short, unlike Lex, who kept hers long and both were jet black in colour. They were 19, and the resident guitarists. Lex sometimes provided a female vocalist, and Liz doubled as drummer when Bradley sang.

The band, Clan Tequila, was a semi-popular Metropolian band, all of the members attended Metropolis University.

Crash was the super sexy lead vocalist who claimed the position of Band Manager, since he was the oldest, since he was the lead vocalist and since His quest for a decent place to hold band practice led him 70 miles away from Metro, to the extreme outskirts of Gotham City, to this desolate, uninhabited-looking cave place. He didn't venture too far inside at first, since the cave was dark, and he was all by his onesies. Darkness and Crash didn't mix too well.

Lex stepped over a wooden bar and yanked her infamous lighter out. She was the older of the Wyndham twins. She was the tomboy, who was at karate or tennis or gymnastics when she wasn't at school or in BP (band practice). She had long, flowing black hair, which was always in a solid braid, or in a ponytail, or something wild and spontaneous when she was playing at a gig. She played bass guitar, and rarely, she played the acoustic.

Liz followed suit, removing her sunglasses and stuffing them in a pocket of her cargos. She was the younger of two geniuses, (Claire being the other), as well as the younger of the Wyndham twins. She was an instrumental brilliant; she normally played the electric acoustic, but she could play bass guitar (if her fingers were in concordance), the drums (if her brother could find the extra pair of drumsticks), synthesizers, or even sing if she wanted to. She wasn't very sporty, though she was a member of the MUST: Metro. Univ. Swim Team and she played tennis on occasion.

Mackenzi Christelle-Hansen was just there. She was technically a stand-in, though the only thing she could play was the keyboard, and if her short attention permitted her, the trap set. She danced. She was the youngest member, being 18. She dyed her hair a different colour on a weekly basis; and this week, it was purple, with green bangs and a white streak. Today it was curled, so a mass of clown-wig looking hair rested carefully on her head. She whipped out her lighter as well, and followed the twins and Crash inside.

"Come on you two! No making out in practice time!" came Crash's clear voice.

Bradley and Claire were the only two still in the car, and as Crash had yelled, they were making out. They reluctantly pulled apart.

Bradley was the younger of the two males in the band, but only by 7 months. It was voted that the two were equally hot at school. Bradley (nicknamed Hawk) was the drummer. He also played saxophone, and he sometimes argued that he could play for the band, but was overruled, since no band that they knew of had a saxophonist. He was Claire's boyfriend, and he held the position of one of the crazier members. Due to sheer and utter laziness from the age of six, he had not cut his hair, so it was long, surpassing the length of both his sisters. His hair was a short distance above the small of his back. Like his sisters' hair, his was also jet black.

Claire ran a hand through her vivid red hair. She was the keyboarder and/or synthesizer player of the band, as well as Bradley's girlfriend. She was the other genius, school-wise, anyway. She was the treasurer and she kept and counted the money until payday.

oOoOo

"Well if this is a cave…How do we plug in our stuff?" mused Claire, eyeing her surroundings very closely before she ventured inside.

"I rented two generators with the money from our last gig. That should keep us going for at least a month. Then we'll keep changing them every month."

"But we have no light…Well, we have sunlight, but what happens if we're here late?"

"I ordered twelve lights. That should keep us going."

"And what do we do for a bathroom?"

"Plenty of bushes."

"That's disgusting."

"Either that or take a fun drive around Gotham City looking for a gas station bathroom who knows the concept of hygiene."

Claire and Crash were having a good little argue, which Claire had lost.

Lex looked around, aided by the help of her lighter.

"There's a lot of crap down here…Computers, and a car? Is that the Batmobile!"

They all looked at each other, then to the car, then to themselves once more.

"Maybe it's just an obsessed fan?" offered Liz.

"Or Batman's old digs. Isn't he on the Clocktower now?" commented Mack.

"I think it's called the Watch Tower," remarked Hawk. "And I'm pretty sure this is not his basement. If it was, we wouldn't have found it."

The others nodded in respectable agreement.

oOoOo

It was the next day, and the Clan was setting up. The generators were outside; the guitars and microphone hooked up to one, and the lights hooked up to the other.

"One and two and!"

Hawk started the beat, Liz and Lex strummed a C minor chord, Claire started a minor melody.

Crash belted out the lyrics of _Madame Malcontent. _They were great.

Crash knitted his eyebrows, but continued singing anyway.

"Yo Claire----"

"Um, Crash, if Claire goes flat, just ignore it. You can't just stop in the middle of a song if any one of us messes up."

She strummed a sour chord to demonstrate her already demonstrated point.

Crash glared at her.

"Didn't you hear it? The squeaking?" he asked, looking around.

Five negative nods were his response.

"You're being paranoid, dude," said Lex, patting him on the back.

Crash looked around to see if he could locate the source of the squeaks.

"Better paranoid than dead."

oOoOo

They started up again, the squeaking gradually getting louder.

They all stopped, with the exception of Liz, in the middle of the song, evoking an angry growl from Liz.

"Guys…" whimpered Mack, pointing upwards. "We might have a bit of a pest problem."

oOoOo

_Ok people. That is the end of my first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please, I am begging you. REVIEW! (And suggest! Those are good too!)_

_Other: That "Get Animated" commercial with Batman...it is so funny! _


End file.
